


Птичий корм

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: у Франа проблема со сказками





	Птичий корм

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Вы здесь живете? — зачем-то спросил Фран, переступая порог. С одежды текло ручьем, вода собиралась в небольшие мутные лужицы, которые Фран, пытаясь стащить с себя форменную куртку, превращал в грязное месиво. 

— Нет, — отрезал Мукуро. Франу пришлось ждать на крыльце дома добрых полчаса, монотонно постукивая в дверь, пока Мукуро не решил его впустить. — Не разводи мне грязь.

Фран послушно снял ботинки, наступил в натекшую воду — носки промокли мгновенно — и прошел дальше.

— Сними свою идиотскую шапку, — Фран замешкался. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она протухла от влажности и намочила мой диван. 

Мукуро сидел к Франу спиной, глядя то ли на африканскую маску на стене, то ли в окно, на террасу с мокнущим под дождем столиком. Единственная комната первого этажа не подразумевала прихожей: кроме дивана, кухни и вытянутой маски — африканцы всех идолов вырезают отчего-то длинными, словно страусиные шеи, — в ней не было ничего. 

— Мне страшно, — печально проговорил Фран.

— Интересно, — даже рыба на месте Мукуро была бы убедительнее. — Тогда я сниму ее вместе с твоей головой. 

Фран обошел диван и встал на линии взгляда, но Мукуро не отрывался от экрана телефона. С шапки все еще капало, от порога вела целая водяная тропинка. Фран смотрел на нее уныло и невыразительно.

— У вас есть сковорода? 

Мукуро наконец взглянул на Франа прямо. 

— Я опоздал, — заключил Мукуро после недолгого молчания, — твою голову уже кто-то снял. 

Фран немедленно зашарил по шапке и по лицу, пока не убедился, что голова на месте.

— Чтобы линкетто не нашел меня по следу, — пояснил он очень серьезно, — и не удушил во сне, нужно будет поставить мне на грудь сковороду с птичьим кормом. 

— Вот как, — очень спокойно произнес Мукуро и что-то ожесточенно запечатал в телефон. 

Скуало высадил Франа за два квартала от новых вилл — здесь почти никто еще не жил, да и находились они на каком-то отшибе. Наверное, не хотел иметь разговор с Мукуро: они ругались по телефону целую вечность. «Не вздумай возвращаться с этой сранью про своих душащих феечек в башке», — сказал он на прощание и дал газу. 

Пока за Франом охотились линкетти, порой ошибаясь дверью и пробираясь через замочную скважину к Занзасу, было еще полбеды. Но за линкетти пришла марабекка в ванной, чуть не утопившая Скуало, а за ней из подвала особняка Варии попытался выползти бадалиск — гигантский червь в овечьей шкуре, питающий слабость к красавицам и положивший глаз на Луссурию. Тогда Скуало просто посадил Франа в машину и повез.

— А у вас есть что-нибудь, что едят птицы? — Фран вдруг задумался — кухня выглядела девственно пустой, словно монашеская келья. Надеяться на ряды банок с крупами в каком-нибудь ящике казалось глупым. 

— Им хватит червяков из твоей головы, — ответил Мукуро и тут же продолжил: — Поедешь обратно через несколько дней. С полным собранием Стивена Кинга. 

Когда наступила ночь, по саду и террасе рассыпались сотни уродливых существ, все, кого Фран успел почерпнуть из книги со сказками. Но Франу уже не было до них никакого дела, ведь однажды, в глубоком детстве, у него был кот. А потом умер.


End file.
